Voidic and the Chamber of Secrets
by Trulightningman
Summary: Voidic is back at Hogwarts, having dealt with his summer, making plans for the new year. Watch as he deals with Dumbledore's manipulations again and dealing with the first of the Horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

I was relaxing in Pinkie's spare bedroom. She had invited me to a final sleepover before the second year of teaching at Hogwarts began. I sighed as I remembered everything that I would need to do this year. I looked at the date. It was still July. The 31st to be exact. Harry's birthday. Which means that he will be doing his chores and having to deal with Dobby today. Not if I have anything to say about it. I got up and put on my armour and clothes.

"Pinkie!" I called out into the hallway, grabbing my suitcase of stuff. She opens up the door to reveal she was already dressed for the day. I nod and smile. "It's time."

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie nods and smiles, bouncing up and down. She had apparently missed Hogwarts, true not as much as she had missed her friends, but still, she missed it. Truth be told. I missed it as well. I would never get used to sleeping in my base in the equipment room ever again after having basically an entire flat in the middle of a castle devoted to me and Pinkie. I would also never get used to all of the muscles I had gained from training around Hogwarts.

Speaking of which, I forgot to mention. Pinkie had noticed this and It seemed that I had stopped growing older. I don't know why, but apparently, I had stopped ageing. How I had not noticed this? I don't know, But Pinkie said she liked me still, even though I had stopped ageing and would probably outlive her. I vowed for this never to happen... Even If I had to take things into my own hands and... Anyway, apparently, I was ageless...

...

Yes, that's a thing apparently when you become Master of the Void. I don't know why the Outsider never mentioned this, he apparently assumed that I just knew. But I didn't. I sigh as Pinkie grabbed my arm and we disappeared from Pinkie's house and reappeared in the middle of a normal street that two years ago I never thought I would ever see. I then heard muffled shouting inside of the house.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SAYING THE M WORD IN OUR HOUSE!" I chuckled and walked up to the front door. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. There was a sudden hush in the house and I could see in my mind the Dursley's suddenly paling as they remembered what happened last year on Harry's Birthday. There were whisperings and footsteps heading to the door. Slowly, the door opened to reveal the messy black hair and striking green eyes of Harry Potter. He had grown since I had last seen him, he actually had definition to him instead of being weak and scrawny. I could also feel the void magic around him being attracted into him. Obviously, the workout program I had put on him was working.

"Hey, Voidic!" Harry smiled brightly. "Why are you here?"

"**Well, I know the future, and there's something important going on here. Besides, It's your birthday.**" I say as I take out a bone charm for him. It was the Void Channel bone charm. "**Make sure to keep this hidden on your person, as long as you wear it, your powers will be strengthened.**" Harry smiled.

"Thanks! Why don't you come on inside." He moved aside for me and I saw Dudley looking terrified from the inside of the door. Vernon was in the doorway trying to look intimidating, While Petunia was next but slightly behind him.

"YOU!" Vernon bellowed as Harry closed the door. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" I looked at him unimpressed.

"**Is that any way to treat a guest?**" I said, my voice little more than a whisper among wind, but carried the dangerous undertones of a cornered gun wielding tiger. The Dursleys gulped as hurriedly moved back into the kitchen to pretend I wasn't here. I laugh.

"**Anyway. Pinkie and I here to pick you up Harry.**"

"Really?" Harry perked up. "I didn't think you would have come to get me! I haven't gotten any letters except those food packages you've been sending me. I'm still not sure how you managed to get those food packages into my room though."

"**Pinkie Pie.**" I stated simply.

"That's not a good answer." Harry frowned.

"**You'll learn.**" I chuckle. "**Go grab your stuff from your room. I'll get your stuff from under the stairs.**"

"SIR CANNOT BRING HARRY POTTER TO HOGWARTS!" I heard a dobby yelling from behind me. I turned around and frowned at him underneath my mask. I didn't hold anything against him, but he could be a pain in the ass.

"**Dobby shouldn't be away from master Malfoy's house.**" I stated simply and Dobby widened his eyes and paled rapidly.

"Sir knows Dobby's masters?" Dobby whispered. Harry was frowning in confusion.

"Voidic. Who is this and why is he saying that he's the servant of Draco and his dad?"

"**Harry, this is Dobby. Dobby, this is Harry Potter. Dobby is trying to keep you away from Hogwarts so he can save your life from an evil plan that is going to be made by Lucius Malfoy. Who is Draco's father. He would have used magic to try and get you expelled from Hogwarts, when that didn't work, he would have closed the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. And finally, He would have tried to break your arm with a bludger to get you sent home.**" Harry widened his eyes and glared at dobby, who cowered away from the fury in his eyes.

"Listen to me, Dobby, I am leaving this house, you can't stop me from going to hogwarts. Do you understand? And even if you did manage to stop me with those first two, the teachers would have known something was up. And Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a second, so your third attempt would have only been a hindrance." Dobby lowered his eyes to the ground and tears fell on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Harry Potter. I just wanted to protect you." He said weakly. Harry's eyes softened and he kneeled next to Dobby.

"Hey, it's not your job to do that. And even if I stayed here, I would have been in even more danger as I can't use magic and trouble usually finds me." Dobby sighs and nods his head before popping away. Harry sighs and straightened up before hurrying upstairs to get all of his stuff, I walked to the cupboard under the stairs but was stopped halfway there by Vernon, who had an angry purple face. He had a letter stuffed in his hand that I recognized as a letter from a Ministry, I frowned, Dobby hadn't used any magic around us. I had made sure of that. Unless... I blink under my mask in horror.

Unless he wizard apparated instead of elf apparation.

"Would you care to explain this?" Vernon growled. I sigh underneath my breath.

"**Well, apparently Harry isn't allowed to use wizard magic while at home.**" I said as if I was surprised. Vernon narrowed his eyes.

"But I saw him using magic. That mark on his hand was glowing and everything. He disappeared from one end of the garden to the other end in the time it took for me to blink."

"**Ah! You must have seen Harry practising either Stop Time or Blink. This is my own brand of magic.**" I raised my hand to show Vernon the mark on my hand. "**I'm actually not harry's classmate, I'm his teacher for Alternative Magics, and I'm the Master of the Void. The Ministry can't track Void Magic, so I tasked all my students with practice magic during the holidays.**" I smile under my mask. "So. If you try and hurt Harry, he's able to hurt you back." I smile and I heard a few thumps coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready Voidic!" Harry said as he turned the corner and saw me and Vernon talking. "What's up?"

"**Good job on practising your magic during the holidays Harry.**" I said and pushed Vernon aside so I could get at the cupboard. Vernon growled, but left-back for the kitchen. I grabbed Harry's stuff and held onto it tightly. "**Pinkie! We're ready!**" Pinkie walked towards us and pulled us towards her. I blinked and suddenly we were on a patch of grass right outside of a towering building that looked suspended by magic.

The Weasley's.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked up to the front door, Harry's stuff in hand.

"Wow. Is this where you live?" Harry asked awed. I laugh.

"**As if! I live in a gym equipment room. No, this is the Weasley's house.**" I knocked on the door and it opened up to reveal two very familiar and very identical faces.

"VOIDIC!" The twins yelled in unison, they then spotted Harry. "HARRY!"

"What are you two..."

"Doing here? Dad just came..."

"Home and said that Harry..."

"Received a warning from the ministry."

"Yeah, that was Draco's house elf. Don't worry about it." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Is it ok if Voidic, pinkie and I can stay here? We kinda just left my house."

"Of course!" They said and they helped up bring Harry's stuff inside.

"Fred? George? Who is it?" A voice from the stairs said, and down came a Mrs. Weasley. She took one look at me and gasped in surprise.

"Voidic?" She took a second look. "Harry? What are you two doing here?"

"Well, you see..." Harry began and winked at me. I chuckle and continued.

"**Harry, Pinkie and myself...**" I said and Pinkie continued.

"Seem to be in quite a pickle..."

"As to our living arrangements..."

"**So we figured why not...**"

"meet the kindest family this side..."

"Of the ocean and..."

"**Ask if we can sleep here...**"

"Until school starts!" Mrs. Weasley blinked at the uncanny twin impersonation. While said twins were laughing and leaning against the kitchen table.

"Well... I don't see why not." She said slightly dazed. "Harry will have to sleep in Ron's room, while Pinkie can bunk with Ginny. And Voidic..." She frowned at my name as she didn't know my real name. "Will bunk with the twins."

"Mum? Who's here?" I heard Ron say as he walked down the stairs. He blinked at me. "Voidic? Hooray! Now you can finally tell Mum that we're allowed to use Void Magic while we're at home." I frown and look at Mrs. Weasley.

"**You haven't been allowing them to use Void Magic? That's actually really bad for their health.**" Everyone straightened up and looked at me in shock.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked.

"**Void Magic is meant to be used. It's not supposed to sit cramped inside of a body, that's why I use it so often, the more you use it, the stronger it's allowed to get, but the less you use it, the more likely that it's gonna want to leave you and will sporadically leave your body and never return. lowering your capabilities.**" Everyone paled as they realized that they had been experiencing slight void releases for over a week. I groan as I saw the looks on their face.

"**Guys, go outside and start practicing. I'll talk to Molly.**" Pinkie nods and starts pushing Ron, Harry and the Twins out of the door. I turn to Molly and she's frowning.

"But... The Restriction for Underage Magic?" She began but I cut her off

"**Doesn't apply to Void Magic. I am the highest authority on Void Magic imaginable except for the Void itself. Besides, I use Void Magic in public, so it doesn't fall under the Statute of Secrecy either.**" I smile under my mask at her gaping at me like a fish out of water.

"B...But... All magic falls under the Statute of Secrecy! The only way it didn't fall under the Statute is if it was an entirely new type of magic! Even Occlumency and Legilimency aren't different types of magic!" Huh, so she knew about those two types of magic... More fuel that she's working with Dumbledore.

"**That's true. Because this is a new type of magic.**" I smiled. "**Now, if you'll excuse me since I'm here, I should be helping out everyone with getting their Void Magic back.**" I walked outside with Molly sputtering. I went outside to help the Weasleys with their casting. As we were practicing, I noticed a pair of brown eyes looking at us, particularly Harry. Ginny didn't notice I looked at her, because I turned away quickly enough. But soon, there was a bang from a window upstairs.

"Will you keep it down?" Shouted Percy. "I'm trying to study!" Everyone else looked at each other. I then looked up at him.

"**So are we!**" I laugh. Percy looked at me and blinked.

"Oh, your here?" He asked surprised. "Well, hold on, I have a few questions for you, then I'll join you." Huh, so this Percy was a bit more laid back. He disappeared from his window and closed it and soon he was hurrying out the door and I began to help out Percy with his magic as I had with the others, soon I was working with everyone else, but after a while, I heard a clang of what sounded like teeth on metal and diminutive cursing at my feet.

I blinked and looked down to see a gnome clutching his mouth and a few tiny holes in my pants. I sighed and picked up the gnome around the ankles. I spun him around my head and then I stopped, getting a good grip on him. I threw him hard, then I sent a windblast at him for some extra distance. The gnome flew a good 70 to 80 feet. Everyone blinked and grinned evilly. Suddenly, it turned into a competition to who could send a gnome the furthest, I looked to the right to see Molly looking in shock at how I had somehow made a chore enjoyable for everyone.

Soon, we were all tired and panting and I noticed that the Weasley's magic seemed to be returning to normal levels, while Harry was growing stronger. I smile and the twins begin to lead me to their bedroom while Molly showed Pinkie to Ginny's room for them to get acquainted. Once we entered, I blink at the unnaturally tidy room, then I noticed something else. All of the decorations on either side of the room were the exact same, only flipped like a mirror had gone down the center of the room.

"**Huh... Looks like this is going to be an interesting summer.**"


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost a week from the end of the summer holidays and we were all sitting around the table laughing.

"So then, George and I sat at the table. A lady hovering over us like a witch on a broomstick, glowering from under the ice cream bowl on her head. And George said. 'I didn't know bowls were a la mode.'" Everyone burst out laughing as Molly came into the room holding 7 letters.

"Letters from school!" She said smiling as she handed them out. I opened up mine and suddenly I had to duck as my letter spit out a gas. I managed to waft it out of the window and looked at what was recorded on it.

_**"Good morning Mr. Voidic! I decided to write you your school letter myself this time around! I hope you like the little gift of laughing gas I put in.**_

_**\- Albus Dumbledore."**_

I shake my head and gently laugh to myself as I watched various gnomes start laughing as they got into contact with the gas. I look at my letter again.

"

_**Second Year Students And Voidic will require**_  
_**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. By Miranda Goshank**_  
_**Break with a Banshee By Gilderoy Lockhart**_  
_**Gadding with Ghouls By Gilderoy Lockahart**_  
_**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_  
_**Travels with Trolls By Gilderoy Lockhart**_  
_**Voyages with Vampires By Gilderoy Lockhart**_  
_**Wandering with Werewolves By Gilderoy Lockhart.**_  
_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

"

I groan under my breath. I had forgotten the Lockhart was the defence teacher this year. He was useless in every single category. The only person worse than him was Professor Umbitc. AHEM! Umbridge.

"Well! That works great now! We can go and great all of your things today."

"Not going to be cheap. Lockhart's books are expensive."

"Well, I expect we can get a good portion of Ginny's books second-hand. So go get dressed and we'll leave." Everyone nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed while I walked over to the fireplace. Molly peered inside of a small flowerpot.

"Arthur. We're running low." She shrugged. "We'll have to get more." Everyone ran downstairs with what they needed. "Oh well, Guests first." She held out the pot to me. I nodded and took some powder.

"**I'll see you later.**" I walk in and take a deep breath, hoping that I get dumped in Borgin and Burkes. "**Diagonally!**" I cried as I threw the powder down and vanished.

As I smacked into the concrete floor of the store. I coughed and moved as Harry appeared right next to me. His glasses shatter and I help him up. I take his glasses and reverse time on them. I hand them back to harry fully fixed.

"Thanks. Where are we?" He whispered.

"**Not now."** I say as we hid in the vanishing cupboard. Soon Draco and His father came in and the bell rang. Draco looked like he was exhausted for some reason. But his father didn't take notice.

"Touch nothing Draco." Lucius said as he began to ring the bell on the sales counter.

"I thought you said you were going to buy me a present?" Draco asked confused, with just the slightest hint of a drawl that he inherited from his father, as he looked at a glass eye.

"I said that I would buy you a racing broom." Lucius said in his drawling tone.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the house team and can't use it in public?" Draco huffed, But I could tell this was tearing him apart. OH... He must not have told his father that he was friends with Harry Potter, and he's stressed because he's hiding it from his father. To prove my point, He said this. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two-Thousand last year. Special Permission from Dumbledore so that he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous. Famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead." Everyone in the building simultaneously thought one thing.

"Well, it is a rather dumb scar."

"You've told me this before." Lucius sighed and looked at his son with a slightly sad expression. "And I would remind you that it is not good for our family to appear less than fond of Mr. Potter. Not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear. Ah! Mr. Borgin." Lucius smiled. Harry and I looked through the crack to see a man with bad posture, But he looked healthy in every other aspect. His greasy hair looked for him to be a relative of Severus though.

"Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasure to see you again." Borgin smiled with yellowing teeth. I thusly ignored them. Their entire conversation was like the book. Soon enough we were walking out of the store.

"HARRY! VOIDIC! What are you two doin' 'ere?" We heard Hagrid say. We filled him in on what was happening.

"Sorry Hagrid, we both had an accident with the Floo powder." Harry said

"Aye. That powder is a pain to use sometimes." He said as we walked into Diagon Alley.

"HARRY! VOIDIC!" Ron and Hermione yelled as they ran up to us. "Are you ok?" Hermione quickly asked Harry and Ron turned to me as Fred and George walked up. "Where'd you come out at?"

"Knockturn alley." Hagrid said grimly.

"Brilliant!" Fred and George said simultaneously. "We've never been allowed in." they said enviously.

"I should bloody well hope not!" Hagrid growled. "anyway. I'll be off. There's Molly and Arthur." Hagrid said as he walked off.

"Harry! Voidic!" Arthur said as he quickly strode up and look over us both. "Your both fine? That's good." He sighed as he brushed some dust off of Harry's clothes. He and Molly both led us all to Gringotts. But when we got there. We got a surprise.

"Voidic? Mr. Potter?" We all turned around to see a goblin hurry up to us.

"**Ah! Hello Yaglsmick. May your gold multiply by the amount of foes at your feet.**"

"And you as well, but there is some business that I wish to discuss with you two."

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked confused as we began to walk with him to his office. Molly looked stricken and sick as all of the Weasleys and Hermione followed us as well. I bent down and whispered into Yaglsmick's ear. He nodded as we all followed him into his office.

"Well, We need to go over all of your assets, Mr. Potter," Yaglsmick said as he took out a piece of paper.

"Um. Mr. Yaglsmick. I don't think this is the correct time to tell him what he has." I looked and saw Molly begin to take out her wand.

"**Molly.**" I growled dangerously. Everyone paled and looked at me glaring at Molly through my mask. There was no doubt in my mind now. Molly was a part of manipulations. "**You have no say in this. Now all of you sit down.**" They gulped and nodded. Yaglsmick smiled as he opened up the piece of paper.

_**Lord Harry James Potter-Peverall-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Evans-Florus. Heir to the Marauders. Potential Heir of Emrys.**_

Needless to say, everyone was staring at Harry at awe just from looking at that name. Even I was surprised at that last name. When did Harry become a potential heir to Emrys? That was Merlin's last name.

"It... um... A long story." Harry blushed.

"**And none of you can say a word of this until Harry is ready to release this to the public. Got it?**" I growled at them. They all hurriedly nodded.

_**Potter Vault - 5,985,287 Galleons**_

_**Potter Trust Vault - 2,000 galleons, to be refilled at each birthday of Harry James Potter.**_

_**Peverall Vault - 28,548,000 Galleons.**_

_**Black Vault - 7,846,976 Galleons.**_

_**Gryffindor Vault - 32,956,000 Galleons.**_

_**Ravenclaw Vault - 43,687,000 Galleons.**_

_**Hufflepuff Vault - 26,758,000 Galleons.**_

_**Slytherinn Vault - 48,249,000 Galleons.**_

_**Evans Vault - 24,164 Galleons.**_

_**Florus Vault - 1,489,756**_

_**Emrys Vault - 0 Galleons. Various artifacts.**_

_**\- Business Stock Percentage -**_

_**Daily Prophet - 60%**_

_**Haberdashery - 15%**_

_**Eeylops Owl Emporium - 20%**_

_**Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour - 10%**_

_**Flourish and Blotts - 30%**_

_**The Leaky Cauldron - 35%**_

_**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - 25%**_

_**Magical Menagerie - 17%**_

_**Ollivanders - 40%**_

_**The Three Broomsticks - 20%**_

_**Zonko's Joke Shop - 50% (entire stock belongs to Potter Family.)**_

_**Madam Puddifoot's - 10%**_

_**\- Homes -**_

_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**Potter Family Ancestral Home. (Godric's Hollow.)**_

_**Potter Mansion (Scotland)**_

_**45 Scaling Street, Cokeworth, England.**_

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Gryffindor Castle (Scotland)**_

_**Ravenclaw Castle (Scotland)**_

_**Hufflepuff Castle (Scotland)**_

_**Slytherin Castle (Ireland)**_

"**I'm sorry, what?**" I say in shock as I looked at the list of assets that belonged to Harry. I looked and saw Molly and Ginny staring hungrily at Harry. I glared before sighing.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Usually, we wouldn't be bothering you with something like this until at least next year. But..." Yaglsmick taps the name 'Emrys.' "Your a special case. We need to have you take a test in one of the lowest vaults, and by far the most protected vault to check that you are indeed Merlin's heir by magic."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "There's no way I'm related to Merlin!" Harry said in shock.

"Blood relation is unimportant here. I said Heir by Magic. Which means that Magic itself has deemed you worthy to be a good heir to Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4

The way down to Merlin's vault was... numb to say the least. It felt like I was apart from everything, and from the look on Harry's face. He felt the same. The stone around us was growing damper and darker. Soon, the only way for us to see was the blurred afterimages of torches on the wall. Soon, the brakes on the cart squealed to a stop and dust was thrown into our faces.

"Cough... Cough.." the Golden Trio hit the dust out of their faces. I had managed to convince Ginny, Molly, and Arthur to stay upstairs. They were probably getting their memories wiped of this occurance at this very moment. I included Arthur because I had a very good feeling that he was under a love potion from Molly. The Twins and Percy were with us as well. WE got out the cart and slowly we began to walk even deeper down, Yaglsmick and two goblins alongside us were holding torches as if they were sacred and measuring every step they took as if it were holy ground. Merlin must be highly respected even amongst the Goblins.

"Voidic?" I heard Percy ask. I look at him and he had a confused face that was mirrored by the twins, Hermione and Ron. Oh. I know what this is about.

"You're wondering why I left Ginny, Molly and Arthur upstairs aren't you?" I asked. I had taken my mask off because it didn't feel right to were it down here, I could practically feel the latent magic soaking through my skin and tingling every single individual hair on my body. Which felt odd to say the least, but oddly satisfying. It felt like your entire body was erupting in goosebumps.

"Yeah," Fred said. "Why didn't they join us?" I sigh.

"You have to promise that you won't tell anybody else this, and once I do tell you this. I'm gonna lock these memories down so that only you can access them. I'll unlock them once you learn to make your Mind Palaces because it will probably take some sort of permanent magic on my part. Got it?" They all looked surprised at each other while Harry was walking on pace with them and looking awkward.

"Alright, if it's that important. We'll promise." Hermione said determinedly. "This involves Harry, And we want to help him." I could practically hear her heart thumping as she cast a glance at Harry. I nod.

"Well, You know how I know the future?" I look at them as we walked. They nodded. "It's because I read about this world. Pinkie!" I call and she appears next to us, making the goblins unsheathe their swords in shock. I wave them off.

"Pinkie. I need the books and some of the fanfiction that I read." She nods and disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing and giving me a few books.

"Here you go xavy!" She smiled and kissed me on the head before disappearing again. I put the books in my pockets before I showed them the first book. Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone.

"This is how I knew the future, Now. I cannot stress this enough. YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" I say. they all nod as they look at the books.

"So..." Hermione began. "We're all book characters to you?" She asked slightly shell-shocked. I nod a little. But Hermione merely smiles a little. "Well, there are worse things." Everyone looks at her as she shrugs. Soon, we are in front of Merlin's vault.

"Only the Heir and one who he trusts above all others can enter," Yaglsmick said as he looked at us. Harry thinks.

"I... I trust them all equally. But I choose Voidic ." Harry answers. Yaglsmick nods before letting us move forward into what looked like an old tomb. Soon, we hear a voice.

"Ah... Magic has finally deemed someone worthy." An old wizened voice sounded. It was undeniably cheerful. But it sent shivers down your spine nonetheless. The voice was laced with magic that permeated through us. It then continued. "And so powerful by themselves too!" The voice laughs. "I can only imagine what they could do with my power." My power? I stand up straight as I realize that this is Merlin's voice. "Come, come. Walk forward. I'm just up ahead."

Harry and I numbly walk forward as we see a snow-white marble tomb that stood upright.

"Go ahead," Merlin said. "Open the tomb. It's stuffy in here." I blinked and looked at Harry, he gathered his courage and nodded. Soon we were opening the tomb. It cracked open and crashed to the floor as... three voices began coughing? Me and Harry, who was the third? I look up in shock to see a very old man. He had to be at least three hundred years old. He stepped out and stretched. There were too many bones and muscle cracks to count as he stretched.

"M...Merlin?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes. I'm Merlin." He looked at us both. "You wondering how I survived aren't you?" We both numbly nod. "Well, have you ever heard a story called Magic's Champion?" We shake our head. "Well, I wouldn't expect you too." He says as he twitches his finger and three chairs appear out of thin air. We all sit down and he sighs.

"Eesh, My muscles are hurting. I haven't sat down in... eight centuries? What year is it?" I look at Harry and cough.

"Um... It's 2019, Merlin." He blinks.

"Really? It's later than I thought I would be able to pass down my power."

"Ok, I'm sorry. What do you mean pass down you power?" Harry asked.

"Well, It all began when Magic first appeared. It wanted to have a say in the world. So it chose a champion of it's own. That person is chosen to be Magic's spokesperson. But, that's not all. Magic's champion has the ability to pass down their magic to the next person. For example, say the original magic champion gave their magic to the next. Their magic would merge to become twice as powerful as normal. And they would give their magic, and the third champion would have the magic of everyone who was ever a champion before."

"What generation of the champion are you?" I sit forward. Merlin smiles.

"I'm currently the sixth Champion of Magic."

"Wait... Isn't Seven the most powerful number in magic history?" I ask. Merlin smiles wider.

"Exactly. So I'm not even the best Champion. The seventh is fated to be the final and most important of all Champions.."

"And... that's harry?" I asked in surprise. Merlin nods and turns to him.

"You must be fated to change the Wizarding World forever. I'm not gonna be modest here. I did things that changed everything for the Wizarding World. But you... You will change the fate of the entire World. When you first entered here, I used my magic to see your potential. And you both have some of the brightest auras I've seen in... ever. The fifth Magic Champion said mine was the size of a house. Yours could very well encompass Britain, And... Voidic was it? His encompasses that which I cannot see." Merlin looked curiously at me. And I knew for a fact, that If I were to go up against this man. I might not be able to win.

"But Harry. I have a few questions for you before I find you worthy."

"What are they."

"One. What are your strongest convictions toward?"

"My friends." Harry said without hesitation. "Without them, I probably wouldn't have made it this far. I'd still be in the cupboard of Privet Drive instead of talking to you." Merlin smiled.

"Two. If you were tasked between saving your lover, or saving a gigantic group of people. Who would you choose?"

"I'd try to save both." Harry said. "Even if it means sacrificing myself." Merlin smiled wider.

"Final Question. What do you value, among all other traits of a being?"

"Fairness. For without that, how can we trust that one's judgement is true? How can we believe that he speaks true?" Merlin smiled the widest smile I've ever seen.

"Harry James Potter. Son of James Fleamont Potter. I have deemed you worthy to bear the title and power of the Seventh Magic Champion. Step forward and accept your responsibility." He stood up and magic swirled around him and left him to go to his hand. Which glowed a rainbow of colours. Harry stepped forward and kneeled, almost instinctively.

"With this transfer, my life shall end. But I am glad as I have lived many centuries and am ready to greet Death. Do not blame yourself for taking my life. This was my choice. Goodbye, Harry Potter. Goodbye Voidic. May you both bring the world to an era of peace and prosperity."

With that Merlin rested the glowing ball on Harry's back, and pushed it into him. Harry gasped as Merlin collapsed to the floor. Harry stood up and I covered my eyes as Harry was consumed in a rainbow flash that almost looked like Fire and Water at the same time. Soon, It was growing smaller. It shrank into Harry's chest as he floated back down to the ground.

"Harry? Are you alright?" I ask as I help him up. I could feel his power bubbling just under the surface of his skin. He gasped and opened his eyes. They glowed a powerful Emerald Green. Soon, the glow faded and the magic calmed. Harry stood up and I caught him as he almost fell forwards. He blinked a few times and promptly keeled over and puked. I had let go just in time.

"Whoa." He said as he stood up. "I feel... different. Not great, but not bad either. Just... different." He says as he stretched and flickers of magic rolled off of him.

"That's cool." Harry nods as he begins practicing. He pulled out his wand and I smelled burning feather.

"Whoa!" I said as his wand started to blacken from the amount of magic going through the Phoenix Feather. "Put it Away!" I said quickly. But Harry instinctively closed his eyes and it stopped. But his magic seemed to dim as well. "Did... Did you just limit your own power?"

"Y...yeah." Harry nods numbly. "I don't know what I did! I just... thought that was what I needed to do!" He said as he put his wand away.

"Well... that works out wonderfully for us. You can limit your magic and continue to act undercover while we work on getting everything finished. But you'll need to get another magical focus of some sort." I said.

"OOH! Can I get a staff? I heard that Merlin had to use a staff in the prime of his power." I blink and smiled.

"Yeah! that works great. So, let's get out of here." I look at the corpse of Merlin. "After we take him out. We should bury him properly." Harry nods and I pick up Merlin's corpse. I couldn't help but shudder as I felt his weight on me. Slowly, we trudged out of the tomb and the goblins and Harry's friends gaped in shock as they saw the dead body.

"Harry! Voidic! Are you ok?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yeah, we're fine." Harry nodded. "It's just... apparently Merlin never died somehow. He was just... frozen? I guess you could say?"

"Merlin was frozen in the vault?" Yaglsmick asked shocked. I nodded and we slowly went upstairs to the carts. We headed to the surface, to deal with covering this up. The goblins will give Merlin a proper burial. And once we're done with everything. We'll announce where Merlin's tomb is so they can properly pay their respects.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon we were upstairs once We had gotten all of the necessary money. I put the Weasley's money in Molly's pocket as Yaglsmick gave Arthur, Molly and Ginny false memories of what happened down there. Soon we were outside.

"Alright, everyone," Molly said smiling. "We'll all meet in Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your school books. And not one step down Knockturn Alley." She frowned at the twins. They shrugged as Arthur, Ginny and her branched off from the rest of us. But for some reason, the twins and Percy stuck with us as we walked away. They had dozens of questions for us. I only answered them when we were under a firm privacy bubble after I paid for some Ice- cream for us all. It took us almost an hour to get them up to speed on everything. But once we finished answering their questions. They all agreed to keep it under their belts. They branched off from us as Hermione, Ron, Harry and I decided to go get that staff for Harry.

Soon we were in Ollivanders. We had just entered after Ginny and her parents left. They, fortunately, did not notice us.

"Ah... Voidic, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger. Mr. Weasley, are you finally here to get your wand?"

"Um..." Ron said uncertainly, But I saved him from answering.

"**We'll get a wand for him later, Garrick. Right now, we have a serious challenge for you.**" I smile "**How would you feel about making a magical staff?**" Garrick straightened and his eyes suddenly seemed sharper and lit with fire.

"A staff? Is this for you, Voidic?" I shake my head as Harry walked forward.

"Um... no, it's for me." Harry said as he rubbed his neck. Garrick blinked in surprise and his eyes seemed to gloss over for a minute before he covered his eyes.

"OH! Where did you get so much power?" He asked and he turned back to him and began to circle him, studying him and retaking measurements.

"**It's... a long story. But we need you to swear you won't tell anyone about this. Ok?**" Garrick blinked at me before nodding.

"As you wish. Staffs are a rare challenge that I would love to take on." He smiled before running to the back and grabbing multiple samples of woods. "Now then, just run your hands over the wood, and tell me what connects best to you." Ollivander said, smiling. Harry nodded and he began to run his hand over the samples.

He got slight connections to Apple, Ash. A rather strong one from Aspen, but it wasn't the one, so he continued. Beech. He said that he felt like he could eventually connect to Blackthorn, but not yet. Black Walnut actually seemed to hate him. Cedar seemed pretty good, but he wanted to see all his options. Cherry didn't hate him as much as Black Walnut did, but it did dislike him a bit. Chestnut was indifferent to him but slightly attracted. Cypress was the most strongly attracted yet, but again, He wanted all his options. Dogwood seemed attracted to him a bit, but not as much as I had expected due to him being the son of the Marauders. Ebony was attracted, but not nearly as much as Aspen or Cypress. Elder was extremely connected to him as they were both highly unusual, but Harry continued on to check the others as I noticed the Weasley's pale slightly at the implication of Harry being able to connect to Elder. Elm was indifferent to him, as well as English Oak. Fir was about as strong as Aspen on the connection scale, but it seemed to fluctuate for him. Hawthorn seemed like a good connection, but only temporarily. Hazel was indifferent to him. Holly again seemed to have a very strong connection on par with Aspen, Cypress and Elder. Hornbeam didn't like him much. Larch was again a good match. And Garrick seemed to be getting giddier by the second. Laurel seemed to be attracted to him as much as Larch was, and Maple was on par with Laurel as they seemed to go hand in hand. Pear seemed to like him, but not close enough. Pine was indifferent to him, as well as Poplar. Red oak seemed like a good reaction, but again, not good enough.

So so far that made Aspen, Cypress, Elder, Fir, Holly, Larch, Laurel, and Maple.

Redwood was indifferent. Whereas Rowan could boast a connection to rival them all. Silver lime was didn't like him much. Spruce was indifferent. Sycamore is curious about him. Vine was also curious about him. Walnut was indifferent. Willow gave a strong connection. As well as Yew.

"So..." Harry began. "That was interesting. 11 matches to woods."

"Indeed." Ollivander was coming just short of jumping up and down in joy. "Mr. Potter, there's something that I have almost never done before, But I believe that If I do it for you, IT will prove to be the best thing I will make." His eyes were almost glowing with his magic dancing in him.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I want to try and combine all 11 of these woods into your staff." Everyone stood still in shock.

"**You can do that?**" I asked surprised.

"It's a very little known wand making practice that's even rarer used. but when it is, the owner of said wand went on to do great things, no matter where they came from. But 11... This is unprecedented. Do I have your permission to try it?" Harry thought before nodding. Garrick smiled and began to clap his hands. "As you wish! I shall bring out the cores and stabilizers for you to test out while I get to work on the wood." He quickly left and took the samples with him, before bringing back a platter full of different cores. Harry ran his hands along them.

Dragon Heartstring? Maybe. Phoenix Feather? Strong connection, But let's continue. Unicorn Hair? No. Acromantula web? It hated Harry. Augurey tail feather? It barely reacted to Harry. Basilisk Skin? It was a close thing, so maybe. Billywig Stinger? No. Boomslang Venom? No again. Chimera Scale? Holy... Crap.

When Harry touched that one, it was a fricking light show as it glowed brightly. "Um... I think I might be using the Chimera Scale." Harry said. "But I want to see the others." He smiled almost apologetically at the scale, which seemed to pulse with magic.

Demiguise hair? No. Doxy Wing? Definitely not. Erumpent hide? Nope. Fairy wing? Noooo... Fwooper feather? No. Hippogriff feather? Nah. Kelpie Hair? No. Veela hair? No.

"Yeah, I think I'm using the Chimera Scale and the Phoenix Feather." Harry smiled as Garrick came back.

"You... bonded with the scale?" He asked in shock once he heard what we did. He then bounced and touched the ceiling. "YES!" He quickly took the scale gently and the feather. He then brought back stabilizers. Eventually, Harry bonded with Phoenix tears and Basilisk Venom. Garrick took them all to the back and began to combine them all. "Come back in a half hour. I have a large amount of work that I need to do." He smiled widely. We soon left Ollivander's and got all of the ordinary school supplies. The others broke off from us and told us that we would meet here in ten minutes.

Hermione first dragged us off to buy Ink and Parchment from next door to the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.' Soon, we had gotten all of the supplies and we met Percy and the Twins in front of Ollivander's.

"YES!" A shout came from inside as we hurried in. "I DID IT!" He said as we all felt a comforting flow of magic pass through us, leaving our hair on end. Ollivander came forward with the staff completely wrapped in a soft cloth. He set it gently down on the counter and began to unwrap it.

"Mr. Potter. I decided to go above and beyond what you wanted, free of charge." He reached the middle of the staff and twisted it. It immediately collapsed into a thick piece of wood that could easily fit into a pocket. "The insides of the staff were carved so that when pulled into each other and twisted, they stick together, but when you twist them back, they will be able to collapse into this." He smiled and held it, It easily fit in the palm of his hand, and the sides of it barely passed over his hand, even though when extended, it was easily up to his chest. Ahh, the wonders of magic. He then backed up slightly. "When you want to unfold it quickly, just do this." He demonstrated by jerking his hand down and the bottom part of the staff snapped into place. He jerked his hand back up and the top part did the same thing, showing a fully working staff. Harry laughed and gently took it.

"This is amazing. I can see why everyone in Britain calls you the best." Ollivander smiled and his eyes were full of youthful amusement.

"Thank you." Harry collapsed it and put it in his pocket. We paid and I quickly whispered to him. He nodded and brought two wands out and gave them too me.

"14 inches, Willow, containing One unicorn Tail hair. And Cherry and Unicorn Hair, 13 inches. With these two wand and that staff, that'll be 42 galleons." I nodded and paid him. I stopped Harry's protesting to me paying for his staff.

"**I know your rich, richer than me. But I still want to pay. Come on, we need to head to Muggle london for some extra materials for myself.**" They all sighed and we left and changed into muggle clothing before heading out into London and going to a electronics store. I began to purchase various upgrades for all of the technology at Hogwarts that I had brought. After about a half hour, we head back into Diagon Alley and changed back into robes, heading to Flourish and Blott's. I groaned slightly as I saw the large crowd at the doors, all trying to get in, some even punching each other in the shoulders to get ahead.

"Hey, look at this." Hermione cried excitedly. I looked.

**Gilderoy Lockhart**  
will be signing copies of his autobiography  
**Magical Me**  
today 12:30 - 4:30 pm

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. Oh geez, even with all the changes I'm doing, Hermione is still prone to loving Lockhart. We walked inside. We all purchased our books. "Ahh! There you are!" We heard from behind us in the line. I looked behind to see Arthur looking uncomfortable, Ginny looking excited, and Mrs. Weasley fanning her red blushing face. "We'll be able to see him in a minute. Come on." She called and we joined the line with her.

Soon Gilderoy Lockhart came into view. He had... too many photos of himself. Seriously, even if everyone here took a photo, there would still be enough to put in every room of a house. Gilderoy smiled at a witch who walked away quickly, blushing and covering her face with her newly autographed book. He looked up and stared in shock at me, and then looked down and his eyes widened as he recognized Harry.

"It... It can't be Harry Potter and Voidic!" Wait, what? He damn near jumped over his desk to get to us and grabbed us both.

"**Hold on, what?!**" I yelled as I tried to pull away. But Gilderoy's grip was like a frickin Grindylow's. He pulled us in.

"Nice big smile, Harry." He whispered. "Together, you and I are worth the front page. But with Voidic, we are worth two of them." Soon, the flash went off and I shut my eyes and blinked a few times to get the spots out of my eyes. I wrenched my arm out of his grip and helped harry. But Gilderoy was having none of it. I clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He stated proudly and loudly. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

"**Yes, Yes, your the new defense against the Dark Arts instructor, We don't care! Let us go! Your starting to give me bruises.**" Gilderoy and everyone simultaneously looked and blinked at me. I got out and rubbed my shoulder. "**Damn, how do you have such a strong grip?**" I muttered.

"Um... Yes!" Gilderoy got his steam back. "When Harry and Voidic here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography.." Which Harry interrupted.

"Um... no, we came to buy our school books. I couldn't care less about any autobiography. I'll learn what I need to learn in those books hopefully."

"**You won't.**" I sigh and rub my face under my mask. "** They're more for entertainment value than actual textbooks. Why anybody would assume they'd be good for textbooks is beyond me.**" I glared at Lockhart. "**I'm pretty sure he's just trying to boost sales profits by making all of the students buy one set when he knows that it would take a good solid chunk out of any family's savings.**" Lockhart didn't seem fazed and continued on, pretending he did not hear us.

"Which they both shall be getting, including the rest of my books, free of charge!" Everyone clapped. "Harry probably had no idea, that he would be getting the real magical me! That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Voidic's announcement was not fake! I shall be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor this September!" Everyone began clapping and cheering. Including Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, who both seemed faint. I caught a few glares from the women for speaking out against Gilderoy. But I didn't see them that much as suddenly, Harry and I were both given the complete set of the books. The books were right, they were pretty frickin' heavy. Harry muttered something and tipped his books into Ginny's cauldron.

"**Here.**" I said to Ron as I gave him my books. "**I hate Gilderoy, I will say that right now, so any gift from him is instantly going somewhere else.**"

"Hey, Harry." I heard someone mutter. I looked up to see Draco muttering lowly to Harry. He smiled a little.

"Hey Draco. What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I can't talk much without giving away that I'm friends with you. I'm getting my supplies."

"Got it, go ahead with your performance." Harry smiled a little. Draco coughed and said louder.

"Famous Harry Potter." Sneered Malfoy, whose face instantly changed into hatred. I could not get over how good of an actor this kid was at 12. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Ginny heard this and instantly rounded on him.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!" Ginny glared at him, while Harry and I breathed sighs of relief that she didn't hear Draco and Harry talking to each other.

"Potter." Draco began surprised. "You've got yourself a Girlfriend." He chuckled as Ginny went red. "Little young for you isn't she?" Ron and Hermione fought their way over.

"Oh, it's you," Hermione said and frowned as she stopped Ron from speaking out and blowing their cover that we were all on friendly terms with him. "Bet you're surprised that we're all here aren't you?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you two in a shop. A Weasley and a mudblood." Draco seemed to flinch a little at the name, but his eyes conveyed the apology better than any words. Hermione merely nodded. "I'm wondering how you can manage to continue living in the Wizarding World with how poor you both are. Bet your families will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot, won't they?" Ron went red slightly and barely stopped himself from remembering this was all a performance.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Voidic!" Said Arthur as he struggled to get to us with Fred, George, and Percy. "What are you doing? Let's go outside, it's mad in here." But suddenly we heard a drawl.

"Well... well... well. Arthur.. Weasley." Everyone word seemed punctuated with a coldness like a winter blizzard.

"Lucius Malfoy." Mr. Weasley narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Lucius said. "All those raids, I do hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius then snatched up a book from the cauldron. A very old, but not nearly as battered as I thought it was, cope of A Beginner's guide to transfiguration.

"Hmmph. Obviously not." Lucius shook his head and clutched it with both hands, and I barely noticed him putting the small diary in between the pages. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Arthur's face went blood red with anger.

"We have very different ideas of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He said hotly, his eyes conveying that he would desire nothing more than to punch him.

"Obviously." He sneered and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "The company you keep. Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here, I thought your family could drop no lower." There was suddenly a thud of metal against stone as Ginny's cauldron dropped onto the floor, and a sickening crack as Arthur punched Lucius right in the nose. 'Broken.' I thought idly as I watched Arthur beat the shit out of Lucius. Arthur's experience with muggles must have led him to take up exercise or something because this was more one-sided than the book led you to believe.

"GO DAD!" Ron and the Twins shouted as they cheered him on. Lucius managed to get in two or three hits on arthur's chest, but it barely fazed him, except knocking the wind out of him slightly. And everytime Arthur staggered, instead of going for another hit, Lucius kept trying to go for his wand. But Arthur was having none of it. I only just noticed that I was cheering for Arthur as well, along with quite a few people watching with fascination. Draco was staring in horror.

"BREAK IT UP!" Hagrid boomed over the crowd and wrenched the two apart from each other. Lucius had the beginning of a black eye and a broken nose. Arthur looked like his clothes were barely cut at all, he was sweaty and breathing heavy as he tried to punch Lucius again in the air. Lucius eyes... eye, glittered as he thrust the transfiguration book into Ginny's arms.

"Take it, girl, it's the best your father can give you." Lucius wrenched his way out and grabbed Draco. "Let's go, this place doesn't deserve our time if it caters to trash like this."

Hagrid merely huffed and dropped Arthur. "Yeh shouldn't have risen to the bait Arthur." Soon we all left the bookstore and Mrs. Weasley looked like she was getting ready to yell at Arthur. Soon, we all stood in front of the fireplace and I took some floo powder. I sighed and threw it in. As I shouted. "The Burrow!" I vaguely hoped that we got everything we needed and did everything we had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the end of the summer holidays and I was talking to harry the night before we left for the Hogwarts express.

"But Dumbledore can read minds with that legilimency thing you mentioned. How am I supposed to keep my new abilities a secret from him? And my staff and the fact that my wand overcharges with magic?"

"**Why don't dampening down your magic, like you did in Merlin's tomb? May he rest in peace.**"

"I don't know how I did that." Harry groans. "It was an accident I did it in the first place."

"**Well, try it again. Maybe you can do it again.**" I say as Harry takes out his wand. It slowly began to glow brighter and brighter as Harry concentrated. "**Whoa! I think you need to stop concentrating, that's just bringing out more magic. Try just letting your magic go.**" Harry blinks and nods as he sighs and I see the wand start go back to holly coloured.

"Lumos," Harry said slightly lazily and the wand starts glowing at the tip. Be it more brightly than usual, but at least it didn't explode the wand. "Oh yeah! That works!" Harry said happily as suddenly the light flares and blinds us both.

"**AHH!**" I cover my eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry!." He said as the light cuts out. "I got too excited." Harry sighs. "Looks like I'll need to continue that mind palace to control my emotions.

"**Yeah.**" I sigh as I get up. "**It's getting late. We should get to bed.**" Harry nods as we head to bed.  
-The Next morning-  
Soon, I was up and witnessed chaos unfold as everyone was getting their stuff packed and into the trunk of the Ford Angelia. We all squeezed into the magically expanded backseat. Molly looked behind, and I couldn't believe her stupidity when she said. "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for don't they?" I would have assumed she would have been at least a little suspicious when, and I'm not exaggerating, 8 people, fit in the back seat comfortably. Me, Percy, Pinkie, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Ginny had tried to get as close to Harry as she could, but her brothers were having none of it. She had been trapped between Fred and George. Needless to say, she was pouting slightly. I heard some arguing coming from the front and I looked up to listen.

"No Arthur," Molly said fiercely.

"No one would see. this little button here is an Invisibility booster I installed. That'd get us up in the air. then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser."

"NO! Not in broad daylight." The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Soon we were at King's Cross station.

"Voidic, you, Harry and Ron can go first," Arthur said. I nodded and we leaned against the barrier. We slipped through easily and we hurried to the train. Soon we were joined by the other brothers in our compartment as well as Hermione.

"where's Ginny?" Ron asked. The brothers both grinned like they had gotten an early Christmas present.

"Well, it seems." Fred began.

"My dear brother." George continued.

"That the barrier closed."

"Earlier than normal today."

"So Ginny."

"And our parents."

'Won't be coming onto."

"The platform today." They both finished. Everyone was struck dumb before I began bellowing with laughter. Everyone else soon joined in and the train ride was great as I relaxed slightly. Draco popped his head in for a few seconds to say hello. Goyle and Crabbe said hello as well. They left soon after though to keep up appearances.  
-The evening-

"Welcome everyone to a new year at hogwarts!" Dumbledore yelled as I sat down in my mist chair. He quickly looked at me. "Voidic, do you have anything to add before we get started with the sorting?"

"**Yes actually.**" I smile and quickly pull out some technology from Pinkie's hair. I set it up. "**I hope everyone, including the sorting hat, enjoys the song.**"

Everyone began clapping loudly as the sorting hat was brought out, and I could have sworn it was smiling.  
(I'm going to skip the song and the sorting, as I don't know the song, and I don't know all of the students that got sorted, just a good portion of them.)

Soon Dumbledore stood up and we ate before going back to our dormitories for the rest of the school year. I sighed as I relaxed into my familiar bed.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"The next day, I woke up and stretched, my back cracking as it readjusted to standing from the amazing sleep I just had. I went down to the great hall and noticed a sleep deprived Arthur and Molly Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table while ginny was sitting on the stool from last night with the sorting hat over her style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Gryffindor!/span" It called out and the few people that were awake at this time clapped exhaustedly for her as almost none of them were fully awake at the time. Ginny pulled the sorting hat off her head and walked down to her parents, hugged them and sat down. So no howler is going to happen here. That's good, that's great actually, I don't wanna have to deal with one of those at this time. I was hungry. I went to the staff table and began eating some English muffins and some bacon. I mentally went over what was going to happen the rest of the day and my own plans for the first years and the rest of my students./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Soon enough, I had finished devouring my food and had noticed that harry, ron and hermione were waiting for me by the great hall doors for herbology. I had barely noticed that I had eaten so much. Odd. Anyway, I got up from my mist chair and walked over to them. Soon we were at the greenhouses and noticed that most of the class was already there staring at Professor Sprout getting ready to tear Gilderoy Lockhart a new one. She had several white things in her arms. Wait, bandages? I quickly looked at the Whomping Willow, and sure enough, there was the Whomping Willow, with a bunch of it's limbs in slings. Huh, Arthur and Molly must have ran out of floo powder and didn't want to risk apparition, so they must have gotten into the accident that ron and harry got into in the original timeline...…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I don't know about you, but I find that fricking hilarious./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I chuckled to myself and went up to Gilderoy and Pomona. "Hey! Gilderoy!" Everyone looked at me eagerly to see what I would do. Gilderoy turned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""AH! Mr. Voidic! I must say, meeting you in that bookstore was rather fun. And like I predicted, the next two days were us on the front cover. The first one of course being on me. But the second day was about you and harry! I must say though, the article did not paint you in quite a good light, no it did not. It implied you had an inappropriate relationship with young harry."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"And I care what the media says because?/span" I said bored at him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Why, my dear voidic! The media controls everything about a person's public appearance!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"I still don't care, now if you'll excuse all of us, and stop bothering our teacher, who I wouldn't mind if she wanted to send a few spells your direction at the moment, we have a class to attend to, if you do not leave right now, I'm afraid that you will find the alternative both creative and very very painful. By the way, did you know that the rectum can stretch up to eight inch diameter and that the common squirrel can fit through a 6 inch diameter hole?/span" Gilderoy rapidly paled and quickly trotted away and I got a standing ovation./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"I chuckled and Pomona sent all of us to Greenhouse Three./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""We'll be repotting mandrakes today, can anybody tell me what the properties of a mandrake are?" Hermione immediately raised her hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Mandrake, or mandragora, is a powerful restorative, It is used to return someone who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Precisely! ten points to Gryffindor, but, while mandrakes are also an essential part to most antidotes, can anybody tell me why they are dangerous?" This time I raised my hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"It's because their crying can be fatal when they are fully grown, but only knock a person out for four or five hours when immature. Which a good way to defend oneself nonlethally unless the opponent has a source of sound protection and can get it up in time./span" Everyone blinked./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Um, Yes! take another ten points to all houses, including another three for a good idea, if unconventional. And like voidic said, these are only immature mandrakes, so they won't kill yet, but they will knock you out for four to five hours, and I doubt any of you want to miss your first day of school. Especially since Voidic's first class of the year is at the end of the day for all of you." Everyone cheered excitedly and Pomona smiled a bit at me. I smiled back, a bit surprised that I had just gotten this news now. "Everyone grab a pair of earmuffs and make sure your ears are completely covered , when I give the thumbs up, that's when it's safe to take off your earmuffs. Voidic, you have some sound mufflers in that mask of yours?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"I think so, hold on./span" I pulled it off and and put my hood over my head as I scanned the runes inscribed on the inside of it. I nodded and put it on. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Yeah, lightningman thought of this already. I just have to tap my right ear and all sound will immediately cut out./span"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Good, then everybody get ready." Everyone put on their earmuffs and I cut off all of the sound. It was odd to say the least to not have sound. But I was glad for it as Pomona grabbed a bunch of leaves and yanked them out of the pot. Immediately, I felt the runes near my ears heat up, just slightly. Seems if the sound is loud enough, the runes could get overloaded. Good to know. Pomona quickly stuffed it into a larger pot and covered it up with dirt before giving the thumbs up. I tapped my helmet again and the sound returned./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""That is what you will be doing today. Make sure your earmuffs are securely in place before starting, I will get your attention when it is time to pack up." With that, we continued with the lesson until finally we left for transfiguration. I had given Ron his new wand and had told him what I needed to do. Ron seemed to understand, so he gave me his old wand and I snapped it and repaired it with spellotape like in the book. Ron managed great work with his new wand and smiled as he managed two perfect coat buttons, but some were off a bit. At least that's better than the original timeline, where nothing but grey smoke like rotten eggs came out. Soon we were going to defence against the dark arts. A class, even though it was going to be horrible be everybody's standards, I was looking forward to, you wanna know why? Because I hate Gilderoy. And I wanted to screw with his class. But soon, harry stopped and looked at Colin Creevy. My heart stopped as I knew for a fact that he was going to die at the Battle for Hogwarts. No, he WAS going to die at the Battle for Hogwarts. He isn't going to in this timeline, not if I have anything to say about it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Hi, um, My name is Colin Creevey, and I'm wondering if you, harry and Voidic could stand for a picture for me?" I bent down and whispered in harry's ear./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Just do it, it'll get him off our backs and besides, he's a great kid, he's pretty damn loyal and brave./span" Harry sighed a bit and nodded as he stood up. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Hey, Colin, you wanna be in the picture too?/span" Colin looked surprised and quickly nodded. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Ok. Tell me when your going to take the picture./span"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""In 3...2...1... Now." I immediately paused time on the camera as it started and I pulled colin's hands out of the freeze time bubble. He stood beside us as I put the camera on a void pedestal. I ended paused time and it flashed as it got all of us. "Thanks!" Colin smiled and I thought he would die of joy right there. He quickly went back to his camera and looked at the picture, smiling the whole time. "Hey, one more favour. Um, if it's not too much trouble. I was wondering, once it's developed, could you two sign it? See, my dad's a milk man and I wanted to show him Hogwarts and how great it is, as well as my younger brother Dennis."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Um... sure." Harry smiled a little bit. "Once it's developed, we'll sign it for you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Sign what? What's going on?" I heard Draco ask as he came up behind us. Colin's smile fell a little./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Hey Draco. This is Colin, he wanted a photo of me and voidic for his dad and brother." Draco nodded understanding./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Ah, ok. Makes sense. I was about to tease you about already letting the fame get to your head." Harry chuckled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Anyway, we have to get to class, see ya colin, draco, crabbe, goyle." we all left for the defence classroom./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;"Everyone was already there and I smiled as I quickly paused time on everything but myself and I got to work preparing the pranks. First, I replaced Neville's book of Travelling with Trolls with a book on suicide victims. Which, admittedly wouldn't be very good normally, but the picture was of a woman trying to get as far away from the person holding the book as possible, so I couldn't pass it up, so if the original timeline went as planned this would be great. I then replaced all of lockhart's quizzes with quizzes with trick questions that force all of the students to write that Gilderoy Lockhart is a Jackass. I then opened up the cage and took out all of the Cornish pixies and put them in glass tank in my room. I then put myself in the cage and put the cover on. I then unpaused time and waited./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Wait, where's voidic?" Gilderoy sounded confused. "Oh well, I guess he'll have to be marked late or absent." Everyone was quiet as he picked up the book and everyone began laughing. Gilderoy looked at the book and blinked in surprise before muttering quickly to Neville sorry. Sorry, Neville, but I had too. Soon the tests were handed out and everyone took them and the laughter was even louder./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""What? WHAT!" Gilderoy yelled as he looked at the tests. Lockhart coughed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""Alright, sorry about that class. But let us continue with class. Now it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." Everything was silent. "Behold! Freshly Caught..." The cover fell off and I began yelling and shaking the cage./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S A KIDNAPPER!/span" Everyone screamed and quickly toppled off their chairs, a few of them even got to the door before they all realized they had been pranked. I began laughing so loudly and hardly that the students couldn't help but join in as they all realized what had happened. Lockhart's face was red from embarrassment. He quickly went to his office and shut the door. I got out the cage. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"I guess that means we're dismissed for the day!/span" Everyone laughed and we all left that horrible excuse of a teacher's room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""I don't think that was very nice Voidic!" Hermione began to try and lecture me./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #555555; text-align: justify;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Oh, lay off hermione. Gilderoy is the worst possible teacher that could ever happen to any classroom anywhere. You'll be happy I did that in the future./span" I said and Hermione grumbled as we headed for an afternoon snack before my own class./p 


End file.
